


Anything for Her

by Des98



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/pseuds/Des98
Summary: Lily craves weird foods when pregnant. James doesn’t mind. Just a fluffy Drabble I did for a tumblr thing.





	Anything for Her

James stood in the muggle grocers, looking at the aisles and aisles of muggle snack foods and trying to find the exact flavor and brand of crisps to satisfy the cravings of his pregnant wife. At seven months along, they were getting more and more frequent, and he was just thankful this one struck as he was on his way home from work. Oftentimes it wouldn’t be so convenient, and the insatiable urge for some hard-to-find food like shawarma would strike his wife in the middle of the night. The first few times she’d insisted that it could wait until morning, but James could hear her tossing and turning, unable to go back to sleep without tasting whatever it was that the baby needed. It kept them both awake, so there was really no option but to put on his wellies and apparate to some sketchy roadside food stand in Chinatown or a random shop in Hampshire that the redhead swore had the best grilled cheeses she’d ever tasted. James was okay it with though: it wasn’t like he had to catch three buses and the tube when he could just use magic to get there, and he loved his wife. He’d also found out in one of the wizarding parenting books he and Lils were reading together that intense cravings could be a sign of unusually high magical ability. He was willing to do anything for their child, especially if it meant that they would be strong and healthy in these dangerous times. At least the little redhead was craving obscure muggle foods, which were almost always found in areas where the risk of running into death eaters was minimal.  
Reaching the gate of their manor, he cast a lumos to allow the security wards to read his magical signature and was immediately greeted by Squeaky, the head house elf.  
“Good morning, master James. Would you’s be wanting Squeaky to take that to mistress Lilly?” She asked him, pointing at the small grocery bag in his hand.  
“No thanks, Squeaks. I’ll take it to her myself.” The one selfish concession he’d let himself during Lilly’s pregnancy was to personally deliver everything she asked for- he loved to see her face light up as she laid hands on the one thing she’d wanted desperately all day. Spoiler alert: it wasn’t him (that phase had passed after she’d reached the first trimester, and unfortunately for James, her ample midsection did not in any way diminish his all-consuming passion for the fiery redhead).  
“You’re home!” his smiling wife greeted him as soon as he rounded the corner into the living room, and, with some effort, she pulled herself up from the sofa and waddled out to meet him, ravenously grabbing the bag of crisps and tearing through half of them before slowing down long enough to kiss him hello.  
“Just where I’ve been wanting to be all day, darling. With my gorgeous wife and my little snitch.” He rested a hand gently on her belly, feeling the little flutter of movement.  
“I think they’re napping right now, thank Merlin. Little monster’s been kicking me all day, and it’s been trying.”  
“Your stomach looks a little red, luv.” James furrowed his brows in concern from where he caught a peek of bare skin beneath her shirt.  
“I’ve been rather itchy,” she peeked up at him from beneath her thick lashes, a blush coloring her pretty cheeks, “you know, dry skin and hormones and things.”  
“Will it help if I rub some lotion on it?’  
“That would be marvelous.” She sighed in relief at the mere thought.  
Squeaky, ever vigilant, popped in immediately with a bottle of aloe cream before James had time to call.  
“Thank you, you nosy little elf,” he replied, bopping her on the nose fondly and patting her ear before telling her to take the rest of the night off.  
Squeaky nodded (having been convinced she didn’t need to bow after so many years with the Potters) and was gone. In the meantime, the former head boy popped the top off the lotion and began to rub it in soothing motions on the redhead’s stomach. She let out a little moan of pleasure and James felt a tightening in the sweatpants he was wearing under his auror robes.  
“Oh Lils, don’t do this to me,” he joked as he continued his ministrations.  
Lily snapped out of her trance and looked at James, her gaze a bit unfocused until green eyes landed on her husband’s lower body.  
“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m so spacy lately, I forget how long it’s been and how that must feel for you.” She bit her lip in contemplation for a moment. “If you want, I could…”  
“No Lily,” he interrupted her firmly. “You don’t want to, I can see that. I’m not offended. You shouldn’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to just because we’re married, and if we had sex just because you feel guilty that we haven’t in a while, it would make me a real cad. You’re the love of my life, and you’re uncomfortable because you are growing our child inside of you- that’s a lot of work. If you can put up with that, then I can surely deal with this little issue- it’s nothing.”  
Lily smiled at him. Sure, he could be irresponsible and childish at times, and he’d been a real toe-rag when they were younger, but he was good and sweet and kind and would never hurt her.  
“Okay, leftover takeaway and a film again.”  
“Beauty and the Beast?” he asked her hopefully. It was their favorite; Sirius liked to joke that the reason they loved it so much was that it was basically their own love story, which always got him a laugh from Lily and a smack from James.  
“As if we’d watch anything else on Takeaway Tuesday,” she replied mock-derisively. “Now why don’t I heat up the food while you go get comfortable.” “And oh,” she called out just as he started up the stairs, “take all the time you need in the shower.”


End file.
